


My Worries

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Worried Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: They don't talk for a day





	My Worries

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loss and Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351532) by [Winterstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar). 



> Written for TRB art "Extremis" and as Bingo fill for the "free" field on my [Bingo card](http://navaan.dreamwidth.org/548911.html). (Prompt used: kiss)

They don't talk for a day. Tony vanishes into the workshop and Steve doesn't see a single trace of him. He's still angry. He always is when Tony takes too many risks, hides his injuries and puts Steve's safety before his own.

They've had this conversation a hundred times.

Steve goes to the training room and punches a sandbag, then dismantles a training robot with his shield.

Finally he goes to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

Arms settle around his waist and a soft kiss is pressed to his nape.

"I love you."

He turns into the kiss.


End file.
